


Your Good Time

by hazzahtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crack Fic, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, I think that sums it up, M/M, Okay bye, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Top Harry, alcohol mention, giggling louis, honestly i was listening to temporary fix and thought this up on my car ride home, kind of i guess idk, rude omc for like less than three seconds i swear, this is for my own pleasure, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzahtomlinson/pseuds/hazzahtomlinson
Summary: Louis nodded along with what the guy was saying, apparently his arousal taking over his brain to mouth filter as he said, “Who would want to hide a fit bloke like you? That guys an idiot.” Louis scoffed, dramatizing the word ‘idiot’, giving the guy a sly smirk. The guy leaned an arm against the bar, turned his body to Louis and fixed him with a curious look before he held out a hand."M’Harry.”Louis and Harry meet in a bar when Harry's date is an ass. Inspired by Temporary Fix by One Direction.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Your Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up last night in a flurry and read over it this morning to make sure it made sense. It's only been edited by me so if there are errors please ignore them, I apologize in advance. Also, I did not have a britpicker so I apologize if I've butchered anything with that. I hope you enjoy this semi-crack fic!

Louis eyed the curly haired stranger across the room, their eyes locking for the third time tonight. There was no way it was a coincidence. What was that saying? Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence and three times is a pattern. Louis turned back to the bar, waving a hand to signal Niall, his favorite bartender, over to him.

“You already finished your beer? I just poured it.” The Irish lad scolded, glancing down to see that Louis beer was barely touched. 

“That curly haired bloke over by high top tables… across from the other bloke. Tall blond hair,” Louis explained, pausing as Niall subtly looked over his shoulder eyes searching and finding whom Louis was speaking of. “Is the curly one looking over here? I’ve caught him staring a couple times and he looks right miserable just standing with that bloke.”

“Oh, I see who you’re talking about. Poor lad looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. No he’s not looking right now.” Niall grimaced, wiping at the spot on the bar where Louis’ drink had left a wet spot.

Louis chanced a glance over his shoulder while taking a gulp of his beer, and watched as the blond bloke leaned into the curly one, whispering something in his ear. The curly one’s eyes widened and then rolled before he gave the guy a shove, stalking away from him and towards the bar.

Louis turned around quickly, eyes wide at Niall who pretended to polish a glass as the bloke came up beside Louis.

“Can I get a whiskey sour please?” The curly haired one asked in a voice deeper than Louis expected. Niall put the glass and towel down on the bar, turning to make the requested drink. Louis leaned his arms against the bar, taking another gulp of beer, watching the other guy out of the corner of his eye. Louis saw him sigh heavily, and run a hand through those beautiful curly locks.

“Y’alright?” Louis caught himself asking, brain and mouth not synching apparently. He never knew when to mind his business. The guy turned to look at him, midway running his hand through his hair.

“Just tired of straight guys. Like, why do you want to take me somewhere when you don’t want to be seen together?” The guy threw his hands up, then dropped them on the counter with a smack that made Louis flinch, a tingle of arousal shooting through his lower stomach. “What sense does that make? Right?” 

Louis nodded along with what the guy was saying, apparently his arousal taking over his brain to mouth filter as he said, “Who would want to hide a fit bloke like you? That guys an idiot.” Louis scoffed, dramatizing the word ‘idiot’, giving the guy a sly smirk. The guy leaned an arm against the bar, turned his body to Louis and fixed him with a curious look before he held out a hand. 

“M’Harry.” 

Louis set his beer down on the bar and shook the guys hand, eyeing how big it was, swallowing thickly.

“Louis.” 

The guy, Harry, held Louis hand a touch longer than necessary, squeezing once before letting go but not going far. Louis tensed as Harry’s hand fell to his knee, grip tightening once before pulling away. Louis' eyes flickered to Harry’s face, finding a smug grin and blown pupils. He squirmed on the bar stool, trying not to harden up in his pants just from a single touch but it was a lost cause when Harry leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I saw you looking at me the first time and found it hard to believe that I had caught your attention. But, by the fourth time I figured I’d ditch that arsehole and come over here.” 

Louis’ eyebrows raised, glancing over but as he was about to speak, Niall came back with Harry’s drink. 

“Whiskey Sour!” Niall interrupted, setting the drink down on a coaster, along with a napkin before turning to give Louis a knowing look. Louis smirked, head and eyes flicking to the left slightly, shooing Niall away as discreetly as possible. “Eh. I’ll be over here. Names Niall. Just shout if ya need me.” He said before turning to check on the other customers at the bar. 

“So, do you want to go dance?” Louis asked bluntly, already standing up. Harry wasted no time, taking a large gulp of his drink, leaving it at the bar and grabbing Louis’ hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

The particular song playing was pretty raunchy so Louis turned his back to Harry’s front, raising his arms up and wrapping them around Harry’s neck. The curly haired man’s hands fell to his hips as they swayed to the beat. 

They got lost in it, Harry pulled his hips closer, Louis starting a filthy grind against his crotch. Harry’s head fell forward with a groan, lips softly mouthing at Louis' neck, hands squeezed tightly at Louis' hips, before they snaked lower, fingertips barely slipping in the front of his pants. Louis gasped, turning in Harry’s arms and attaching their lips in a quick heated kiss before pulling away, fingertips digging into Harry’s upper arms to pull himself back to reality. 

“I’m-. I need to pay my tab and then we’re Ubering to my place.” Louis demanded, watching Harry’s eyes flare with want. 

Louis adjusted himself, reaching for Harry’s hand, grazing his knuckle over the front of his jeans on the way, wanting to see him squirm. What Louis was not expecting was for Harry to grab his wrist, gripping it a little on the forceful side. Louis' wide eyes found Harry’s before he was pulled flush against Harry’s body. 

“Wait til I get you alone. Can’t wait to fuck you against the first surface I find.” He breathed in Louis' ear, practically moaning. Louis’ whimpered, reaching to cup Harry’s hardening dick, through his jeans, not caring who saw, that one too was caught by Harry’s other hand, pinning them both by Louis' sides.

“Mm- shit.” Louis turned his head in Harry’s neck, biting at it softly. His own dick was probably noticeably hard but he didn’t care at this moment, just wanted to get Harry’s hands on him now. 

Louis freed his hands from Harry’s grip, walking toward the bar to pay up so they could leave. While walking Louis pulled his phone out, requesting an Uber. It said it would be there in 10 minutes. Perfect. Louis leaned against the bar, waving wildly to get Niall’s attention who came over to Louis, eyes wide.

“Thought y’all were about to start going at it right on the floor. Jesus. That got me hot and bothered.” Niall exclaimed, fanning himself with a hand. Louis rolled his eyes, but a smirk appeared on his face when two arms snaked around his middle and a set of lips attached to his neck.

“I just-. Wanted to pay my tab. And his.” Louis practically threw his card at Niall, who returned quickly with his card and receipt. Louis tipped graciously, starting to sign his name, arm jerking when Harry’s hand slid down the front of his trousers. Louis gave up, sliding the receipt and pen across the bar, both items flying behind the counter and clattering to the floor. “S-sorry Niall.” Louis stuttered, Harry’s hand almost fully surrounding the tip of his cock. 

Louis' phone buzzed in his hand, screen lighting up. The notification said the Uber was almost here. Louis pulled Harry’s hand out of his pants, pulling them away from the bar and towards the door. Once outside, Louis searched for the car and license plate, Harry feeling up his arse. Once he spotted the car he made his way over, asking the guy who he was picking up. When they confirmed it was for him, Louis pulled the back door open sliding inside, greeting the driver politely unlike Harry who stayed right at Louis‘ side, hand gripping his upper thigh tightly. Louis smirked, biting his lower lip as they pulled off towards his place. 

Once the car was in motion, Harry’s hand slid up, cupping Louis’ over his jeans. Louis choked, coughing in his fist, trying not to draw attention to them. He peeked at the driver who paid them no mind, slowly bopping to the blasting radio. Harry leaned over, kissing Louis’ cheek, teeth dragging over his jaw as whispered in his ear to keep quiet. Louis nodded, licking his lips as Harry unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Louis' head fell to the window, averting his eyes as Harry pulled his dick out of his jeans, thumb rubbing over the slit. Louis hips bucked unruly, he pulled his lower lip in his mouth, trying to keep quiet. Harry’s entire hand covered his dick, slowly pulling him off. Louis breathing picked up, stuttering out on every upstroke when Harry’s hand twisted around the head just right.

What the fuck was happening. Not even thirty minutes ago he was alone at the bar, minding his business and now this beautiful stranger's hand was around his dick. He couldn’t believe his life right now. He must be dreaming.

When Harry’s hand tightened slightly on his dick Louis grunted, clearing his throat to play it off. It was almost as if Harry was trying to make him loud. Louis' hand came up to grip Harry’s forearm, nails digging in. Something thumped to the floor and Louis glanced down to see what it was. Blue eyes met green when Louis realized it was his phone that had fallen.

“Oh. Let me get that for you.” Harry chirped, leaning down over Louis' lap to grab the phone. Louis' leg kicked out, hitting the driver's seat with a thud when Harry’s lips closed around the cockhead. Louis grunted, gripping a hand in Harry’s hair, who pulled off and gasped out, “Found it!” Louis relaxed when Harry pulled completely away from him, adjusting himself in his pants. Louis glanced out the window, panicking when he noticed they were a few houses away from his place. Louis lifted his hips, tucking himself back in his pants and trousers as the car pulled up in front of his building. 

“Here we are!” The driver cheered, unknowing of what had happened in the back seat.

“Amazing driving. Five stars.” Harry slurred out, pulling Louis out of the car before he could come up with coherent words. Louis let Harry pull him along before he realized Harry had no clue where they were going. Louis dropped Harry’s hand and took off running up the steps, Harry hot on his heels. Louis squealed out a high pitched giggle, fumbling with his keys as he made it to the door., opening it just as Harry caught up, the both of them tumbling through the door in a heap of limbs. Louis turned, making sure the door was closed and locked, his keys clattering to the floor when Harry came up behind him, unbuttoning his trousers yet again. Louis rested his head against the door, whimpering as Harry pushed his trousers and pants down to his knees, turning him around quickly and pushing him against the door before dropping to his knees. 

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Louis head thumped back against the door when Harry’s mouth closed around the head of his cock sucking hard, for the second time tonight. Louis' legs almost gave out, one hand finding the wall beside him to hold himself up and the other hand fisted in Harry’s hair. “Bed.” Louis rasped out when Harry’s tongue dragged from the tip of his cock down to his balls and back up. Louis felt a familiar pull in his lower belly, “Harry. Baby. Please.” Louis begged, pet name slipping out. 

Harry looked up at Louis from where he was knelt on the floor, still attached to Louis cock with his pupils blown. Louis pulled Harry up from the floor, finding his mouth and kissing it ferociously. Louis kicked his shoes off and then his trousers and pants, pushing Harry away and making a dash for the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head on the way, it fluttered to the floor in his wake.

Harry was faster this time, catching Louis as he made it into the bedroom. Louis squealed with glee when Harry hauled him off the ground, throwing him on the bed before discarding his own clothes and crawling on top of him.

Louis hands cupped his face, pulling him down in a heated kiss as their naked bodies pressed against one another. Louis hand shot out, fumbling around blindly in the drawer on the bedside table. Harry pulled away, giving Louis a questioning look, glancing over to where his hand was in the drawer. Harry sat up, pulling the drawer open more and pulling out the lube and condom that Louis had been searching for.

“My hero.” Louis murmured teasingly. Harry’s eyes rolled, but he leaned down to peck Louis’ lips before trailing his lips down his jaw to his neck. Louis’ hands trailed up Harry’s back and tangled in his hair as Harry’s mouth trailed further down, kissing over his chest and then once to each nipple, Louis back arching as he gasped in anticipation. Harry’s mouth closed over a nipple, sucking and biting just under the side of painful. Louis whimpered, hips bucking up to find any kind of friction for his dick.

Harry pulled one of Louis' legs up and slightly to the side, Louis hearing the snick of the lube cap opening. Louis whined in anticipation, watching Harry as he squeezed a decent amount of lube on his first two fingers. Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, bringing his pointer finger to Louis hole, rubbing over it teasingly.

“This okay?” Harry asked, reassuringly. Louis was in no mood for such silly questions.

“Yes, of course. Always.” He paused, gasping out when Harry’s finger slid in up to the last knuckle. “Yeah. Just like that.” Louis moaned out when Harry thrusted the finger in and out a few times before adding the second one. This time the squeeze was a little tighter but in no time both of Harry’s fingers were pressed inside, all the way to the last knuckle.

“Feel so good. Can’t wait to get inside you.” Harry slurred out, sounding drunker than he had at the bar. He crooked his fingers inside Louis, trying to find that spot. Louis' hands found their way into his hair again as Harry’s fingers brushed over his prostate. Louis crashed their mouths together, whimpering into Harry’s mouth as his fingers thrusted in and out, each time brushing against his prostate. Louis was shaking, nails digging into Harry’s neck.

“M’ready. C’mon.” Louis insisted, finding the condom and ripping it open for him. “Please.” He whined, when Harry rolled the condom down his dick, pulling his fingers out of Louis arse to coat his dick with lube. 

Louis nodded quickly watching as Harry lined his dick up with Louis’ hole, rubbing the tip over the entrance teasingly. His head fell back on the pillow, mouth parted as Harry trailed his dick to Louis’ balls and back to his hole, pushing inside slowly. Louis let out a broken moan, hands fisted in the sheets as Harry’s dick slowly sank inside him. 

When Harry bottomed out, Louis' hands came up to dig into Harry’s shoulder blades, head thrashing side to side as his body adjusted. Eventually, Louis relaxed and his hands slid down his back grabbing Harry’s arse, trying to get him to move. 

Harry started with slow thrusts, Louis’ hips grinding up to meet him halfway. Louis' legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as his thrusts sped up, Harry punching little ‘ah’s’ out of Louis with every thrust. Louis pulled Harry’s face down to him for a kiss but the change in angle caused Harry’s dick to brush into his prostate and Louis gasped out a high pitched and breathy moan into Harry’s mouth.

“Oh fuck. Right there!” 

That seemed to spur Harry on, his thrusts speeding up and becoming more shallow, hitting Louis prostate every other thrust. “I’m close, Lou.” Harry grunted, mouthing along Louis' jaw, who nodded in agreement, unable to form coherent words when Harry was slamming into him just right. 

Louis' head fell back and his back arched when Harry curled a hand around his dick, pulling him off quickly. Louis nails dug into Harry’s back, slowly scraping down as he approached his climax, a slew of curse words falling from his mouth as Harry twisted just right on an upstroke, Louis eyes squeezed shut as he came all over them both. Harry grunted, thrusting twice more before he too came, hips pressed flush against Louis arse.

Louis' arms fell from Harry’s back onto the bed. He was a puddle now, unable to move or do anything for the next few minutes. Harry, on the other hand, gently pulled out of Louis, tying off the condom and getting up to throw it away before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a flannel to clean them both off. Once finished, he threw the cloth on the side of the bed and crawled over Louis.

“Are you dead?” Harry asked, poking Louis' nose, who giggled and turned his face to the side, flushing. Harry took that as a no and laid down beside Louis, cuddling up to him and pulling the blanket over them both. “Hope you don’t mind that I’m staying over. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.” Harry stated, matter-of-factly. Louis turned to look at Harry, bringing his arm around to hold him.

“I surely hope not. Cause now that I’ve got you, I’m not hiding you away.” Louis reassured him from their earlier conversation. Harry turned from looking up at the ceiling to meet Louis’ eyes, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. They both turned on their sides, facing each other, stealing kisses every so often until one of them fell asleep and then eventually the other fell asleep as well. 

Later in the night, Louis stirred from his sleep for an unknown reason. He went to adjust his position, confused by the weight on his back, before remembering that Harry was there. Louis’s face broke into a smile, promptly falling back asleep with Harry’s gangly limbs all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments or kudos if you like it! Also could you please reblog [tumblr post](https://itsnotreal.tumblr.com/post/623367873080983552/your-good-time-hazzahtomlinson-one-direction)?


End file.
